Cruel
by KoopalingFan
Summary: The world was a cruel place, and they all knew it. Some question what's the whole point of it all, while others claim that it's for the better. But, they all wonder why do things have to be this way? (For Paradigm of Writing's 'Comfort Zones Do Not Exist in Writing' contest.)


Cruel

 **Hello. First time actually writing something for Smash in a while. So I decided to enter this contest hosted by my fellow writer, Paradigm of Writing. (Please check out his fics. They're cool.) He claims that I am better at writing than him, but of course I think the opposite, haha. I still have a lot to work with, so I guess we'll see how this goes...**

 **~KF**

* * *

Life wasn't fair as they all knew it.

The fact that they were doing it to such a thing an innocent creature from another universe was beyond this certain Pokemon. Even worse, he couldn't believe that they were actually able to _force_ it on him with no questions asked. Fighting didn't work, they had tasers.

He blamed himself for letting all of this unfold, even though there was no possible way to save him from the beginning. Once you're chosen, you're chosen.

People told him that life is like a box of chocolates, always being unaware of what you were gonna get. But out of all things, he didn't expect anything to happen like this.

What made matters worse was that he was known for being extremely easy to get along with and he rarely got angry at anyone or anything. Even if he got angry, you had to be the most selfish, inconsiderate, and uncaring person you could be to actually set him off. Yet even if you manage to pull it off, the creature wouldn't remain angry for a while.

These people however, best fit the description of how to become a cruel person. This time though, the creature wasn't angry...

...He was actually terrified. And probably the most frightened he had been in his entire lifetime. To some, they may rather see him upset than scared. Anyone who had a heart would feel sorry for him and the Pokemon that it witnessing the entire event.

Obviously, the people who were planning to test him never known what it was like to have a heart. And they never will, because if something were to explain to them how cocky they were. The best they would say is that they were simply doing their job, and then if you said something else, they would scold you until you stop talking. They wouldn't be interested in anything else you'd had to say.

The world was a cruel place.

"Get in there."

To the Pokemon, it was as if time had frozen. They were going to do it. They were going to kill him by either experimenting or dissecting him, just to learn more about the small creature and experiment. If he was them, he would rather be jailed for life than to do such a thing. He would never understand why those people didn't feel sorry for him in the slightest. Like the water-type thought, nobody deserved death, including innocent creature who meant no harm whatsoever. The worst thing about the whole event was he never knew why in the name of Arceus was it so important anyway? Diseases? Just for the purpose of experimentation? The latter he really hoped that it was not the case.

When he first heard the news he wondered that if it was so serious to those people, he desired to know why couldn't they simply wait until the pink puffball passes on naturally. And then he answered his own question in his head almost immediately by thinking since his friend was the last of his kind, it would be their chance to test him while he was still alive. As for the purple fighter, he was selected as one of his kind to be tested on while he was still living.

What was really beyond was the fact that he was defenseless, and he didn't know how that got to be. The last thing he remembered was waking up in a cell. He had the feeling that he needed to use his basic move to defend himself. Instead of water, nothing. Nothing at all. Thus, it forced the feelings of anger and depression down into his chest. From what he perceived, his friend's hammer was apparently stolen, and he knew that if he tried to stop him from inhaling. It would kill them because it was not one of those average creatures from his home world. And they had already somehow managed to greatly reduce the size of his once endless stomach when they had put him into sleep from surgery. Even if he had the chance to escape, he would never be able to eat up everything ever again. In spite of the fact that he never had a clue of how much they reduced his stomach capacity, he guessed that they made it so small, it was probably the size of what a person's typical stomach was.

Kirby would never be the same.

" _Now_."

He entered into the lab an instant later, or else the people would probably shock him with the taser again or something.

Greninja wouldn't bear to watch. The pink comrade didn't even have enough time to take one last glance at him. Once again, the same feelings as before sunk into his system. Although he couldn't see his friend's life possibly ending at the start of the experiment, he still had the ability to hear.

That was when he realized something. He stared down. Neither his hands, nor feet were chained. And both doctors left him alone completely, automatically assuming that he wouldn't do a thing. The next time they were going to check on him was after their first test was finished. He was next, after all.

" _Fools..._ "

Their was still a chance.

Without even thinking, he dashed as rapid as his legs allowed him to and headed right in the room. There, he jumped directly to Kirby, grabbed him, and tossed so hard, he actually made out the lab doors the moment they were about to close.

" _ **POYO!**_ "

On the other side, all poor Kirby could do was reach his hand out to the taller friend as the double doors closed on him. It was too late for him to do anything to save him, or at least perish with him.

Sometimes you had to make sacrifices in order to win.

"HEY!"

"Don't worry about it." Dr. Mario sighed and shook his head. "We'll just deal with this one, first..."

"Whatever... Makes no difference to me..."

The world was a cruel place...

And they all knew it.

* * *

 **Notice that this was the first time I let Kirby said "Poyo". And just so you know, the idea came from the fact that this had something to do with a certain English essay I had to do.**

 **Any advice? I encourage everyone against animal experimentation to review.**


End file.
